Yuri Sakazaki
__TOC__ Poderes *'Reunir chi - '''Yuri puede reunir chi de Gaia, la madre-tierra. *'Proyectil de Energía - Yuri puede lanzar el Kouken y el Haoh Shou Kouken normalmente. *'Reflector de Energía -' Yuri puede crear una esfera de energía en sus manos y reflejar proyectiles. Estilo de pelea Yuri utiliza lo más básico del Karate Kyokugenryu. Para probar su propio valor, ella hace sus propios arreglos en movimientos para que éstos reflejen su mente y carácter. Sus movimientos propios son el Slipstream Handslap (cachetadas) y el Big Butt Press (embestida con el trasero). *'Kohou ken - '''una de las muchas técnicas del Kyokugenryu, golpear al enemigo con una masa de energía canalizada en el puño. *'Saiga - 'Yuri puede lanzar el Hougen de varias formas: como el básico proyectil de energía, un escudo mas o menos invisible para el enemigo, o como un campo pequeño de energía que aleja a los enemigos al contacto. *R'aiou Ken - 'concentrando la energía en sus dos manos, Yuri salta hacia el oponente y lo golpea con ambas manos juntas en un puño imbuido de energía. *'Hao Shou Kohouken - 'es la técnica más poderosa que pueden usar los Sakasaki, una versión más poderosa y rápida del Kohou Ken. *'Patadas voladoras -''' Yuri ejecuta patadas a su oponente; en algunos juegos combea con el Hougen hacia abajo del adversario (solo 97, 98 y 2000). *Existe un SDM del 2001 donde Yuri imita el Shun Gokutatsu de Akuma (Street Fighter), ella se acerca sigilosamente y le emplea golpes hasta dejarlo tirado. Este movimiento solo era exclusivo en este juego y no se volvió a usarlo en otra entrega debido a que se trato de una parodia del famoso luchador de SF. *'Ryokorumbu -' Es el HSDM del 2002 y hace las mismas patadas a 16 hits pero no usa el Kohou Ken para golpearlo. Pero para el 2002 UM se lo cambio por una maniobra de combos que dan de 19 hits hasta terminar con un Hao Shou Kouken. Es idéntico al que usa Ryo pero mas lenta. Música *'''Diet - Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters 2002, SNK Gals' Fighters, SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium, The King Of Fighters XI (Como líder, sólo en versiones de consola), '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a EX King, EX Mai y EX Yuri como equipo) *'Ne!' - The King of Fighters '94, '98 y '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a King, Mai y Yuri como Equipo) *'Tsuchi o Hau Bass:' The King of Fighters '95 *'Kamikirimushi:' The King of Fighters '96, '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a EX Ryo, EX Robert y EX Yuri como equipo) *'Art of Fight:' The King of Fighters '98, '98 Ultimate Match *'Ryu-Ko:' The King of Fighters '99 *'Come up Smiling:' The King of Fighters 2000 *'Fight to the Limit:' The King of Fighters 2001 *'Kyoku-gen:' The King of Fighters 2003 *'After a Long Absence:' The King Of Fighters XI *'Who is Queen?' - The King of Fighters XIII *'I'm Hot for You' - The King of Fighters XIII (Versión Consola, como Tema Tipo B) *'ART OF FIGHT ~ Ryuko to Tsubame' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'Tiger & Dragon '- The King Of Fighters XIV *'Cho Smile' - Days of Memories (Kaze Maou Miyako de Tsukamaete!) Actrices de voz *Harumi Ikoma - Art of Fighting *Kaori Horie - Art of Fighting 2~presente *Amy Walls - Maximum Impact series *Ayumi Hamasaki - Art of Fighting anime *Veronica Taylor - Art of Fighting anime *Sakura Tange - The King of Fighters '94 Dengeki Bunko drama CD Apariciones *Art of Fighting - Damisela en apuros *Art of Fighting 2 *Art of Fighting 3 - PNJ en la historia de Ryo y Robert *The King of Fighters '94 *Quiz The King of Fighters *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters R-2 *SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium - Personaje secreto *Capcom vs SNK *Capcom vs SNK Pro *SNK Gals' Fighters *The King of Fighters 2000 *Capcom vs SNK 2 *The King of Fighters 2001 *The King Of Fighters EX - Striker *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX 2 *The King of Fighters 2003 *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact *The King of Fighters XI *The King of Fighters 2006 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters XIV Cameos *The King of Fighters XII - Mención *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - Cameo escrito en la frase de victoria de Robert contra Mr. Big y otro cameo escrito en la frase de victoria de Mr. Karate contra Robert *The King of Fighters: Battle de Paradise] *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (versión Neo-Geo CD ) *SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - Cameo en los endings de Ryo y Mr Karate *Koi no Iroha ~Momiji Iro Tsuku Aki~ *The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - Traje Alterno de Ryo Sakazaki Animes *Art of Fighting *The King of Fighters: Destiny Véase también *Yuri Sakazaki/Movimientos Tarjetas Sprites link=http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-dkHiUiuwId0/Tt4xs9ISgTI/AAAAAAAAPAM/N7mx2a7-Ji4/s1600/zyx6.gif|left Galería Yuri97.jpg|The King of Fighters '97 Yuri98.jpg|The King of Fighters '98 Yuri99.jpg|The King of Fighters '99 Yuri00.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Yuristriker2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Striker Yuri01.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 Yuri-Sakazaki.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Yuri_Sakazaki_2003.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 Yuri_XI.jpg|The King of Fighters XI Yurinw.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave yurimi.jpg|KOF: Maximum Impact Image:Yuri another.jpg|Traje alterno KOF: Maximum Impact Yuri2006.jpg|KOF: Maximum Impact 2 yuri-cv1.jpg|Capcom vs SNK Capcom Artwork Yuri-kofXIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Yuri_KOFXIV.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV Tarjetas Yuri (KOF x Fatal Fury) (1).jpg|KOF x Fatal Fury (1) Yuri (KOF x Fatal Fury) (2).jpg|KOF x Fatal Fury (2) Yuri (KOF x Fatal Fury) (3).jpg|KOF x Fatal Fury (3) Yuri (KOF x Fatal Fury) (4).jpg|KOF x Fatal Fury (4) Yuri (KOF x Fatal Fury) (5).jpg|KOF x Fatal Fury (5) Otros 017.png|Trofeo Yuri KOF XIII Yuri_sakazaki_portrait_kof_xi.jpg|Retrato KOF XI yuri_portrait_win.png|Pantalla de victoria KOF XI Yuri-anime.jpg|Art of Fighting TV special Curiosidades *En algunos juegos, cuando Yuri sufre un k.o. con algún movimiento especial, su vestimenta superior se desgarra. Esto sucede en Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters '94, The King of Fighters '95 y The King of Fighters XIII. *Desde la saga de Orochi a la de NESTS, Yuri tiene un DM llamado Shin Chou Reppa,que se trata de dar varios golpe de uppercut a su rival, este es en realidad una copia del llamado Midare Sakura que usa Sakura Kasugano de la saga Street Fighter (de hecho, Sakura es la rival de Yuri en el crossover Capcom vs SNK). *En Capcom vs. SNK 2, cuando Yuri termina una pelea con un "Dramatic KO" (ganar con un Super Move como counter contra otro super move de otro personaje), ella intentará ajustar su gi. Sin embargo, su cinturón se desamarra y este abre su top. Yuri se sonroja en vergüenza e intenta cubrirse. *Yuri rompe notablemente con la cuarta pared en The King of Fighters XI: en su Win Pose contra Gai Tendo, ella sugiere la frase "Hurricane Upper!", referencia a que Gai y Joe Higashi tienen al mismo actor de voz. *Sus movimientos estan basados (por no decir plagio) en los de Ryu ,Sakura, Dan y Ken de Street Fighter, incluso sus nombres también terminan en "Ken". *Su traje alterno es parecido al de Malin y Eri Kasamoto de Metal Slug. Pruebas en KOF XIII thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Art of Fighting Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Nacidos en Diciembre Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Habilidad en Kyokugenryu Categoría:Saga de Orochi Categoría:Saga de NESTS Categoría:Saga de Ash Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters